Automotive seats are known to be constructed using manufacturing methods that supply an underlying frame structure which supports a seat suspension, cushions, fabric, and the like. This underlying frame structure is often made of metal component parts which are bolted, welded, or otherwise attached together using methods known to those skilled in the art. The frame structure can be that of a traditional seat or it can be that of a 60/40 split seat wherein one seat, such as the driver's seat, is a traditional seat and another seat, such as the passenger seat, includes a seating portion and a center portion.
It is appreciated that the frame structure is made of many different frame component parts. These component parts are often specially designed depending on such variables as which side of the seat the component is to be installed on, which variant of the seat is to be used, and the such. In addition, this high number of different components increases the cost of manufacturing a seat for an automobile. Therefore, there is a need to reduce the number of different parts in a seat frame structure to help reduce the overall cost of manufacturing the automotive seat.